The Pony and the Yak
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction. Takes place right after "She's All Yak".) Yona is still wondering why Sandbar invited her of all creatures to the school dance, so she decides to ask him. His reply is simple, he loves her. But Yona is still confused and uncertain. Luckily, Sandbar is there to clear it all up for her.


Regardless of what it was and what it involved, a dance was still a dance. Eventually it had to end. After hours of partying and dancing with DJ Scales and Tails, it was time for everyone to pack up and go home.

Even Yona's friends were calling it a night, even if tomorrow was a weekend and that meant no classes (at least not this time). Well, not all of Yona's friends were leaving just yet. One still remained, specifically the one who had originally invited her to the dance specifically as his partner.

Now that Yona was alone with him, she couldn't help but wonder why he'd asked her of all creatures to the dance. They had never really hung out outside their circle of friends before and Yona only knew that he lived in Ponyville with his family. He could've asked any of his other friends to attend, or even just one of the other ponies attending the school. But he'd chosen her specifically.

Did that mean something? Or perhaps Yona was just overthinking things and it was just a kind gesture from one friend to another? Well there was only one way to find out for sure. As the two were walking back to the dormitories side by side, the young yak plucked up courage. "Why Sandbar invite yak to pony dance?"

Sandbar was quick with the reply. "Yona, I already told you, it's because you're my friend. I invited you because that's what friends do."

"But pony have other friends pony could've asked. Yet Sandbar ask Yona," Yona commented in confusion. "Yak not get it. Ponies and yaks only recently become friends, Yona first yak to be in Ponyville since Prince Rutherford make friends with ponies. Sandbar single out Yona as partner and come to look for her after yak leave dance early. Why pony care so much about yak? Sandbar have something he wish to say?"

"Oh, that's obvious, huh?" Sandbar innocently answered as he started to blush a bit. "Guess there's no point in trying to get around it. It's 'cause I love you, Yona. As more than a friend. A romantic kind of love. You get what I'm saying?"

Yona nodded very slowly. "Sort of. Yona suspect something different about Sandbar when he talk to Yona the other day. But Yona too worried about fitting in at dance to notice. After Sandbar tell Yona to be herself, yak start to notice Sandbar seem different," She paused to think things over. "Why pony take interest in Yona all of a sudden? Sandbar and Yona friends for whole school year before dance, yet pony never act different around Yona."

"Well, I always did have feelings for you, Yona. At first I didn't think much of them, they were just passing feelings," Sandbar explained as he stopped in his tracks, gazing into Yona's eyes. "But the more I saw of you, the more I couldn't stop thinking about you. You always believed in me, even when no other creature would. You were never afraid to say what was on your mind, or stand up if you felt like others were pushing you around. Plus, you're so strong. Stronger than just about any earth pony I've ever seen. I should know, I'm not much stronger than an average earth pony. Certainly not as strong as Professor Applejack."

"Of course Yona strong, yaks always strong!" Yona proudly declared as she thumped her chest and stood on her hind legs. "But being around other creatures bring out Yona's gentle side. Yona help teach other yaks to be kind to other creatures and more honest with feelings. Pony admire that in yak?"

Sandbar affirmed Yona's comment. "Uh huh. I think what truly brought my feelings forward, was seeing how much you cared about the Tree of Harmony after it was destroyed. You were the only one who didn't have an idea about what to do to honor its memory, and it was you who suggested we all work together. Seeing you care so much about something like that, well how could I not feel moved? At that point I knew I couldn't deny it anymore. I was in love with you. And this dance was the perfect opportunity to see if you felt the same way. I was going to confess at the dance, before you showed up in that lavish outfit and that fancy way of speaking. It threw me off."

"Yona just trying to fit in, yak not mean to confuse pony," Now it was Yona's turn to blush. "You think Yona beautiful as yak?"

"Yona, what kind of silly question is that? You're beautiful because you're you, and that's not going to change just because you put on a dress, or try to change your appearance," Sandbar giggled. "We became friends not because we were so similar, but because we both wanted to learn more about what made us different. And that's why we're having this conversation now."

Yona fought back a gulp as she asked. "But how we make things work between us? Not only are pony and yak different species, but pony and yak also live in separate countries. When school is done again, or next time school is on break, Yona have to go back to Yakyakistan. Sandbar remain in Ponyville. How we stay in touch?"

"I'm sure we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Yona. If there's one thing I've always believed in, it's that life is too short to spend worrying about things too much," Sandbar answered as he gazed up at the stars. "There's so much that can change in an instant, and we have no way of knowing when or how it will happen. The best we can do is face the challenges in our life whenever they come up, whether it's as friends or as something more. Now come on, you've spent the past several days and nights worrying about the dance we had tonight. And it all worked out fine. So why don't you save those worries for another day and another time? For now, let's just enjoy the moment while it lasts."

At that Yona couldn't resist any longer. She leaped forward and threw her hooves around Sandbar, hugging him tightly! "Sandbar is best pony! Sandbar truly know yak better than yak know herself!"

Sandbar wheezed. "Yona... too tight... can't breath!"

Yona blushed as she released her grip. "Sorry, Yona still learning to control her strength. Sometimes yak make mistake."

Sandbar took in a gulp of fresh air before he told Yona. "It's alright, but we'll need to work on that. We're not going to work if you keep crushing the life out of me every time you wanna give me a hug. Now, why don't we try something a little less 'smothering'?" He leaned forward, planting a kiss on Yona's right cheek. "There, your first kiss. You can kiss me back if you want. Otherwise, I'm gonna call it a night."

Yona didn't wait to make her decision. She tried her best to imitate Sandbar's gentle approach as she carefully leaned forward and kissed him on his left cheek. "Goodnight, Sandbar. Thank you for being so kind to yak. Yona love you!"

"I love you too, Yona," Sandbar replied with a smile and then yawned. "See you in the morning."


End file.
